Perverso
by Ani Li Eli Yuy
Summary: Secuela de Ángel, OneShoot song fic. Yuriy se encuentra a Kai despues de varios meses... el titulo lo dice todo! Atencion: LEMON YAOI KxY


Hola a todos! Esta es la historia con la que pretendo finalizar "Ángel", para que no se quede tan inconclusa. Me basé en mi veintiúnica canción de pop favorita, llamada "Perverso" de Tiziano Ferro... espero que les guste... ah, este es un one shoot. 

_**Disclaimer:** No, por más que quiera, Beyblade no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes... mucho menos la canción de "Perverso", y ya quisiera que Tiziano me perteneciera ¬_

_**Dedicado a Shinigami: Ai Shiteru mein liebe.**_

**Perverso. Por Ani Li Valkov.**

_Mi mirada se defiende pero se muere de ganas_

_y tu ya lo sabes_

_todo el día y toda la noche tu recuerdo no se pierde_

_y tu ya lo sabes._

Ese día había despertado sintiéndose algo extraño, tenía un calor de los mil demonios, y había tenido un sueño confuso, pero a la vez placentero. Se incorporó deshaciéndose de las colchas que lo cubrían, tratando de quitarle importancia a ese sueño, pero se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejó asombrado.

_¡Rayos! Pensé que eso había terminado._ -Cerró sus ojos lilas como si así pudiese quitar aquella excitación entre sus piernas.

Pero no, aun seguía sintiendo algo por él, por más que lo negara, por más que tratara de olvidarlo... ¿cómo hacerlo?

Ahora ya se encontraba en casa, en Moscú, y ya no podía ver a su amigo más, pues éste se encontraba aun en Japón por asuntos relacionados con su abuelo y la compañía que dirigían.

_¡Yuriy, ya es tarde!_ -Se escuchó una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_Ya estoy despierto, Lena._

_¡Pues baja inmediatamente a desayunar! No permitiré que llegues tarde a la escuela otra vez._

Lena era lo más parecido que tenía Yuriy a una esposa, excepto porque aquella mujer le llevaba 16 años de adelanto... por supuesto, era su madre.

Pensó que ese día sería igual que todos los demás del último mes: casa-escuela, escuela-trabajo, trabajo-casa y así sucesivamente (excepto los fines de semana cuando trabajo-casa se cambiaba por trabajo-antro y antro-otro antro), pero no fue así.

_Por arriba, por abajo_

_30° Fahrenheit_

_es tu perfume, que quema._

Estaba esperando que el semáforo cambiara para poder cruzar; estaba nevando, el termómetro marcaba -1°C (30° Farenheit, 272° Kelvin... jajajaja como si importara), pero él estaba sudando, un extraño calor se había apoderado de su cuerpo... calor que lo había hecho desfajarse para cubrirse con la camisa y hacerlo menos evidente.

De pronto, el ambiente se llenó de una fragancia, un perfume que se le hacía familiar... era su perfume, estaba seguro; en unos cuantos segundos pensó en las posibilidades de que él estuviese allí, parado tras él. No, no podía ser él, estaba muy lejos de él...

_hablas tanto hablo demasiado_

_porque si te miro no me callo _

_entonces hazme callar._

_¿Yuriy?_

Su voz lo hizo darse la vuelta, solo para comprobar si era él en realidad.

_¡Kai!_ -Una sonrisa poco usual se formó en sus labios.

El joven de ojos violeta iba vestido completamente de negro; también le sonrió alegre (¿alguna vez habían visto o imaginado algo así?), si que le había dado gusto verlo.

_Yuriy, no pensé que fuera a..._

El pelirrojo ni siquiera lo había pensado, se había arrojado sobre él y lo había abrazado con fuerza. No pudo hacer nada más que corresponderle el abrazo.

_Kai, Kai, no sabes cuanto te extrañé, cuanto pensé en ti, no creí que te volvería a ver tan pronto, yo..._

_Calma._ -Puso su dedo índice en sus labios.

Tan solo le sonrió. De repente, volvió a su mente aquel sueño, un intenso escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo... tuvo que separarse para que él no se percatara.

El detalle es que si se percató.

_Tu sabes lo que quiero y que busco_

_Collo Spallemento_

_Soy un bastardo crónico_

_abrázame fuerte._

Conversaron por largas horas en un parque cercano, por lo que a Yuriy se le olvidó que tenía que ir a la escuela, y por poco también al trabajo... pero es que tenía tantas cosas de qué hablar con él.

_Y dime, ¿ya conseguiste pareja?_

El pelirrojo lo miró extrañado.

_No._ -Trató de callárselo, pero no pudo. _No he estado con nadie desde que te fuiste._

_Imagino que no has podido olvidarte de mi._

Le molestó ese comentario, aunque no era una mentira.

_Que idiota eres, Kai._

_No he cambiado... ¿tu si?_

Kai le dirigió una mirada perversa, como insinuándosele; se sonrojó, sabía lo que deseaba, lo que buscaba... definitivamente no había cambiado.

_El pecho me sonríe perverso_

_si me equivoco grita y luego_

_uno a ti uno a mi_

_uno para todos._

En el trabajo estuvo bastante distraído, se le caían las cosas de las manos (y trabajaba de mesero... no me pregunten, siempre me ha gustado para mesero xD), todo por recordar aquel sueño, y aquella plática con su recién encontrado amigo... caminó como sonámbulo en el trayecto trabajo-casa.

_¿Debo resignarme o qué?_ -Hablaba para si mismo mientras caminaba. _Ya no estoy enamorado de él, o ya no quiero estarlo._

Se detuvo. Pensó en todo aquello que les había sucedido... no podía regresar al pasado, fue culpa de sus sentimientos que había ocurrido aquel malentendido. (Para flash back completo, léase el fic "Ángel"... si, esta es la continuación, ¡Taraaaan!)

FLASH BACK

_Esto no puede ser, y tu lo sabes... yo... no quiero hacerte daño. Tu sabes como soy._

_Pero Kai... es que quiero decirte..._

_Sé lo que quieres decirme, pero no puedo corresponderte._

Aquel chico de ojos lilas tomó el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos y le sonrió de manera dulce.

_Perdóname, Yuriy._

_No, hay algo más que debo decirte... no puedes marcharte aun._

Sonó una voz por todo el aeropuerto, anunciando la partida de un vuelo hacia Japón.

_Debo irme. Nos veremos después._

De manera sorpresiva, Kai plasmó un suave beso en sus labios; un beso de despedida.

FIN FLASH BACK

Se tocó los labios con la yema de los dedos, y cerró sus ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas... pero no olvidaría jamás ese momento.

_¿No?_

Abrió los ojos y miró sorprendido. Estaba frente a él.

_Y descansa tus tendones y recobra aliento y sécate_

_tu ya lo sabes_

_mi mirada se defiende pero si te ve se rinde_

_y tu ya lo sabes._

Tuvo que tomar aire después de 40 segundos sin respirar (medio obvio, ¿no?)... comenzó a sudar de nuevo, a pesar de que estaba nevando; trató de disimular, pero el jadeo que producía al respirar lo delataba.

_¿No qué?_ -Le contestó algo fingido.

_Dijiste "no lo haré"._

_¿Ah si? Solo pensaba en voz alta... y tu, ¿qué haces por aquí?_

Kai rió de manera perversa, su amigo no era capas de sostenerle la mirada, y un intenso sonrojo se había apoderado de sus mejillas... era tan divertido.

_Venía siguiéndote._

_¿Cómo?_ -Lo miró de nuevo y le esquivó al instante.

_Si, vi que saliste del restaurante y decidí seguirte para ver dónde vivías._

_Vaya intriga._

El de ojos violetas miró su reloj.

_¿Quieres salir, Yuriy? _–Aun mirando su reloj.

_Por arriba, por abajo_

_Vientre, pie, cintura, alas de los dioses_

_Tus ojos._

No era su costumbre salir un jueves a algún bar, pero por seguir a Kai hasta se tiraría a un lago congelado… la mayor parte de la noche se la pasaron conversando, tomando un poco de todo y viendo como el de ojos violetas conquistaba algunas chicas… si, él también sabia hacerlo, y lo hacía, pero en ese momento estaba absorto en su amigo, tratando inútilmente de engañar a su cabeza.

_¿El pelirrojo aun baila?_

Yuriy observó a Kai con otras tres chicas con vestidos provocativos y miradas de interés que lo sostenían con un toque de sensualidad.

_Claro. –_Contestó sin mucho titubeo.

Pues si, el pelirrojo si que sabía bailar, y las chicas fueron seducidas al instante por aquel chico; Kai observaba absorto, adoraba verlo mientras aquel cuerpo se movía al compás de la música… le daban un poco de celos que aquellas mujeres estuviesen danzando, rozándolo de manera secreta.

_Hmm…_

Vientre, pies, cintura… su mirada llena de deseo mientras el sudor le recorre la frente y el cuello… y a Kai le comienza a dar calor, mucho calor…

_Yuriy, voy afuera._

Volvió a la realidad de golpe mientras observaba a su amigo retirarse.

_Con permiso, señoritas._

_Ríes tanto, rió demasiado_

_Y ahora con el labio dejo espacio_

_Déjame el espacio._

Kai se hincó en la nieve tratando de "enfriarse"; Yuriy le había parecido atractivo cuando estaba bailando en aquella pista, y eso le asustaba un poco.

_Oye, Kai, ¿estás bien?_

Se incorporó mostrándole una leve sonrisa.

_Si, tan solo me dio calor._

_Si, calor. –_Ahora el de la sonrisa perversa era otro.

El de ojos violetas miró sus labios que se habían tornado rosados por el frío tan intenso; movió la cabeza, pero no puedo mantener apartados esos pensamientos por más que lo intentó. Resignado, y dejándose llevar por sus emociones tomó el rostro de su amigo mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad.

_¿Tienes calor, Yuriy?_

_Un poco._ –Intentó no demostrar temor.

_Te daré razones para que te comiences a quemar._

Dicho esto arrinconó al pelirrojo en una pared del establecimiento; sin dejarle decir palabra alguna se acercó a él plasmando un beso con cierta fuerza en sus labios, que ya se encontraban fríos por el clima.

Aquel beso no fue como el que le regaló en el aeropuerto, fue algo mucho más intenso, más quemante… más perverso.

_Tu sabes lo que quiero y que busco_

_Collo spallemento_

_Soy un bastardo crónico_

_Abrázame fuerte_

Aquellas manos se posesionaron de su cadera con suma brutalidad, mientras aquellos labios lo invadían, su sabor se hacía presente en su boca, apenas lo dejaba respirar…

Kai lo sujetó de las presillas del pantalón, pegando aun más sus cuerpos, bastantes cálidos; dejó de besar los labios del pelirrojo, y se apoderó de su cuello que aun estaba bañado en sudor.

_¡Auch!_ –Yuriy se quejó levemente al sentir que le clavaba los dientes en la piel.

Eso era lo que deseaba, lo que soñaba desde que se habían separado; deseaba que se apoderara de su cuerpo, que fuera el _primero_ en hacerlo. No, no podía decirle nada en ese momento, prefería que se derritiera la nieve por ese intenso calor que ambos producían… era mejor así.

Las manos que lo tomaban con fuerza aflojaron aquel abrazo y comenzaron a desabrochar su pantalón con desesperación tratando de buscar su piel...

_Kai, ¿Aquí? _–Tan solo atinó a decir.

_Aquí... te deseo._ –E introdujo su mano helada dentro de su ropa interior.

_¡Ah!_

Apenas había rozado su miembro cuando una de las chicas abrió la puerta. _Ah, allí están._

Al escuchar aquella voz femenina Kai se separó de su amigo con lentitud, pero sin dejar que viera lo que estaba sucediendo.

_Lo sentimos, es que tenemos una pequeña discusión aquí afuera. _–El chico aclaró con tranquilidad, subiendo un poco su rodilla para tocar la entrepierna de su amigo.

_¿Volverán a entrar? Es que queremos ver bailar a Yuriy._

El pelirrojo se había abrochado el pantalón muy nervioso... en realidad lo que quería era salir de allí cuanto antes.

_¿Yuriy? Creo que quiere marcharse a casa._

Y él, ¿cómo lo sabía?

_Qué lástima, ojalá que los vuelva a ver._ –Les lanzó una última mirada seductora antes de entrar al antro de nuevo.

El pecho me sonríe perverso 

_Si me equivoco grita y luego_

_Uno a ti, uno a mi_

_Uno para todos._

No dijo palabra alguna durante todo el camino; Kai lo miraba de reojo mientras conducía (si, tiene auto... jejejeje), sin borrar esa extraña sonrisa de sus labios.

_¿Estás molesto, Yuriy?_

_¿Molesto?_ –El pelirrojo reaccionó. _No, ¿debería estarlo?_

_No lo sé, por eso te pregunto._

_No lo estoy._

_Bien._

_D_etuvo el auto en un estacionamiento solitario de golpe, para el asombro del de ojos lilas.

_¿Kai...?_

_Aun no he terminado contigo._

En seguida el de ojos violetas hizo que su amigo se semirecostara en el asiento, mientras comenzaba a quitarle el pantalón y su ropa interior de un jalón; el frío se apoderó de él de nuevo. Observó la mirada perversa de Kai (¿quién me dice por qué se llama así este fic?), sus labios comenzaron a abrirse de manera lenta mientras se acercaba a su sexo, que ya se encontraba excitado... se sujetó del asiento, esperando...

El contacto de aquellos labios tibios hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo... como nunca... se sentía tan bien... cada roce de sus labios, de su lengua húmeda y caliente, de su aliento, hacía que todo su ser se encendiera, su garganta no podía quedarse callada...

No pensó que le gustara escuchar los gemidos de Yuriy, por eso lo probaba cada vez más intenso... lo introdujo todo a su boca, recibiendo ese líquido casi al instante. Estaba ardiendo, su cuerpo se quemaba con cada roce de sus pieles.

No perdió más tiempo. En seguida se deshizo de su ropa (nota aclaratoria: lo suficiente como para poder "entrar"), tomó de la cadera a su amigo y lo atrajo de una manera lenta hacia él.

_No..._ –Su respiración aun estaba agitada.

_¿No?_ –Pero aun seguía quemándose.

_No... _–Con una sonrisa en sus labios atrajo el rostro del de ojos violeta hacia él con sus manos. _No seas muy rudo conmigo, ¿está bien?_

En ese pequeño instante todo cambió... Kai yano sentía ese deseo de poseerlo, sino que lo inviadió una exraño sentimiento de ternura... fue en esos momentos, unos cuantos segundos, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y que la persona con la que iba a tener sexo era su amigo, su mejor amigo... pensó en todo lo que habían pasado juntos, en aquellas tonterías por las que lo puso triste, alegre, en cuanto se preocupaba por él, sin saberlo...

_Está bien, seré suave._

Se extrañó bastante con el nuevo comportamiento de su amigo; aquella violencia con la que lo había tomado había desaparecido, y ahora unas delicadas caricias cubiertas con finos besos la habían sustituído... aunque el dolor se hizo presente al momento de la primera penetración.

_¡Agrr!_ –Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y apretó el asiento tratando de confortarse.

_Lo siento._ –Murmuró cerca de su oido. _Al principio duele, pero ya pasará._

Cuanta razón tenía... aquel intenso dolor se mescló en pocos instantes con un delicado placer... al rato estaba deleitado por esa sensación que Kai le provocaba, una extraña mescla dolorosa y placentera...

_Oh, Kai..._

Afuera aun seguía haciendo un frío terrible, pero dentro del auto el ambiente estaba caliente, sofocado; el aire les quemaba la piel, sus roces les dejaban heridas que ardian al contacto con el sudor... hasta que ambos llegaron al climax y todo llegó al límite.

Cicatriz, después la luz 

_Que quema y habla de ti_

_Todo tiene un juego_

_Y todos vamos dentro al fuego._

Sonó un teléfono. Una mano dio un fuerte golpe en el buró buscando la manera de callar ese despertador tan odioso... dejó de sonar, dejando que el dueño soltara un respiro de alivio, al fin se había apagado ese aparato infernal. Se acomodó de nuevo en ese cálido lugar, lleno de perfume y comodidad.

_¿Uh?_

Abiró los ojos de golpe y se incorporó... ¿Cómo diablos había llegado a ese lugar? Esta vez si que se le habían pasado las copas... recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior de repente, y una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo.

_¿Kai?_

Miró a su derecha. Aquel joven al que había llamado estaba durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado; su cuerpo desnudo estaba cubierto apenas con una delgada sábana blanca, y era evidente que tenía frío... bueno, él también tenía un poco.

_Así que..._ –Sonrió y se acomodó a su lado.

Era tan cálido... su cuerpo era muy suave, y su fragancia aun estaba presente en él... tal como lo había soñado; recorrió su cintura con ternura, pegándolo más a su piel... ah, así estaba mucho mejor... sonó el maldito teléfono otra vez.

_¿Hola?_ –Contestó con molestia.

_¡Yuriy, tengo desde anoche tratando de localizarte!_

_¡Lena!_ –No pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

_¿En donde demonios estás?_

_En casa de un amigo... en verdad lo siento es que él llego a la ciudad y salimos..._

_¡No me interesa saber qué hicieron! Me tenías muy preocupada niño ingrato, ni siquiera te atreves a mandarme un mensaje para ver si al menos sigues con vida... ¿a qué horas pretendes volver?_

_No sé, en unos 30 minutos más, supongo._

_Más te vale, Yura._

Colgó el celular, solo para ver que tenía 40 llamadas perdidas de su madre; se llevó la mano al rostro, no por sentir culpabilidad, sino para no despertar a Kai por la risa que le daba.

_¿Te quieren en casa?_

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó.

_No sabía que estabas despierto._

_Por eso tienes que avisar cuando vas a salir o tu madre llama al ejército. _–Se sentó en la cama sin mirarlo.

_Si, será mejor que me vaya ya._

Para las personas que nunca se han enamorado, esa es una indirecta (aquí llamada comunmente "pedrada") de que es necesario que lo detengas, o al menos digas algo... cosa que Kai hizo n.n; el pelirrojo se incorporó, pero su mano fue tomada casi al instante, evitando que se marchara.

_¿Kai?_

El de ojos violetas lo jaló hacia la cama, haciendo que se recostara de nuevo. En seguida lo aprisionó sentándose en su cintura, y lo miró con suma seriedad a los ojos.

_20 minutos._ –Y lo besó en los labios.

Cicatriz, después la luz 

_Y es un juego_

_¡Todos dentro al fuego!_

Ahora Yuriy era el que estaba encima de él (no me pregunten como), besando sus labios con suma intensidad, probando, deleitándose con él, mientras acomodaba las piernas de su compañero en su cintura, preparándose para penetrarlo por primera vez.

_¿Te quedarás, Kai?_

Sonrió mientras lo miraba a los ojos. _Si, supongo._

_¿Cuánto tiempo?_

_Hasta que te hartes de mi..._

Se acercó a él, penetrándolo de manera lenta, lo cual hizo que Kai dejara escapar un gemido algo intenso... por otro lado, Yuriy se sintió... genial.

_¿Por qué tanto? –_Sonrió mientras se deleitaba dentro de él.

_No... lo... sé... creo que... me enamoré de ti..._

Abrió los ojos de golpe y lo observó con cierta sorpresa.

_No me mientas, Kai._

_No lo hago. _–No, estaba diciendo la verdad, podía verlo en sus ojos.

_Kai..._

_Estuve pensándolo, y me lo había negado mil veces... hice lo posible por llevar otra clase de vida, por olvidar todo lo que habíamos pasado, pero no pude, siempre estabas en mi memoria. Cuando llegué a Moscú lo primero que hice fue buscarte, algo convencido de que no lo logaría, pero cuando te vi parado en el cruce, cuando conversamos, cuando te vi bailar de nuevo... me hizo cercionarme de que en verdad te amo, y perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, pero es que no me había dado cuenta... _

No pudo seguir hablando, Yuriy lo había callado con un dulce beso en sus labios.

_Está bien así. Ahora estás aquí a mi lado, y eso es lo que me importa en este momento._

_¿Me amas, Yuriy?_

_Desde que te conocí._

_Dime que me amas._

_Te amo, Kai._

_Tu madre va a matarte._

Levantó el rostro con cara de asustado. _Hay no..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_bueno, aquí vamos a dejarlo. Al fin terminé con la Saga de "Ángel" Todo está genial n.n espero que les guste, a mi me fascinó escribirlo... ahora continúo con mi comedia chafa jejejeje._

_Reviews!_

_Ani Li Valkov (Sigo pensando en cambiarlo)_


End file.
